


My Cheri Amour

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ is a great guy, JJ isn't a cheater though, M/M, Pining JJ, Pliroy, backround JJ/Isabella, one-sided PliRoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: What's a guy to do when he's got a man-crush on Yuri Plisestky? Give him hell, JJ Style. Thing is, JJ knows he's better than that.





	My Cheri Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatAvalon (CazinaIna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/gifts), [RoyEdIsMyAesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/gifts).



> So [CatAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/pseuds/CatAvalon) tagged me for a sprint and I took off with it, not realizing it didn't work like that XD. Anyway, wasn't sure it was any good, nearly trashed it til [Ninja_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_V/) said, _don't_. [CatAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/pseuds/CatAvalon) seemed to think it was okay, so here it is: a smol, wee PliRoy. 
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my crazy, you two, and my bad.

He was the most beautiful thing Jean Jacques LeRoy had ever seen on the ice, like a revelation, gracefully flitting across the surface. No wonder they called him the Russian Fairy. The first time he saw him glide onto the rink for practice at Skate Canada, it was everything JJ could do to focus on his practice routine. He was… beautiful. 

Then, when he watched him during the competition? When he had to keep his game face on as Plisetsky moved like poetry? When he felt his heart lurch when he was done, aching because, for the first time, he didn’t want another skater’s program to end? He knew he was in trouble. 

Isabella was his rock. She was more than just a pretty girl; she was always there for him, at every competition, every practice. She made sure he stuck to his fitness diet by cooking the most delicious meals, took massage courses just so she could work out the knots in his muscles, and even gave her virginity to him. Isabella was the queen to his king, and he was determined to honor that with a ring. And he, most definitely, wanted to be true. Not just physically faithful, but in his heart. 

It didn’t stop him from noticing the Russian Fairy. 

He once saw him at an outdoor cafe, tapping at his phone as the wind blew blonde tendrils of hair out from under his hoodie. It was like JJ didn’t exist in Plisetsky’s little world, even when JJ amped up his voice at the counter and offered everyone a free coffee, just to see if Plisetsky would grace him with one look. Just one. But, no. He just got up and walked away. 

He only acknowledged JJ with rage or disgust, especially when JJ showed out with, “It’s JJ Style!” If that was all JJ could get from him, then he would take it, so he began to give Plisetsky a hard time. He knew, deep down, it was wrong, even when he tried to tell himself it was just competitive shit talking. But he gave into temptation, god forgive him, a few times times. 

He wolf whistled when Plisetsky came out in that amazing black and red costume for his free skate. “Looking so pretty today, princess!” He savored the deep flush and green eyed rage it earned him. Or that time at Rostelecom, when Plisetsky was wearing those cat ears. “Mmmmm! Oh, I’m sorry. Ladies first!”

But that wasn’t the worst. 

Sometimes, late at night, his dreams took him to places he didn’t dare go in his waking imagination. He would be kissing Plisetsky, even touching Plisetsky, and more often than not in those dreams he ended up taking Plisetsky, making Plisetsky say his name over and over again, without the rage, without the disgust, only with pleasure.

Yeah, he was in trouble. 

But JJ wasn’t the type of guy who silently suffered. He pushed through that shit, because he was the King. Nobody liked a sad sack, and no one wanted to know he was actually crushing a little on the competition - especially said competition. He believed it was possible to make it right, so he resolved to become Plisetsky’s friend. He would get over his weird little fixation and get to know the guy as an actual human being, warts and all. Problem: solved! It was a brilliant idea! Isabella always said he needed to make friends with a competitor, anyway. 

He would make it happen at Barcelona, JJ Style.


End file.
